


Kinktober: Service Top Kyle

by lemonlapin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlapin/pseuds/lemonlapin
Summary: A Kinktober request from an anon on tumblr





	Kinktober: Service Top Kyle

A particularly grueling day left Amanda’s arms infused with lead and her feet replaced with cinder blocks. By the time she dragged herself home, she could only crumple onto their bed face first and groan out something closer to the death rattle than human speech. Kyle entered the bedroom, ruffling his damp hair with a towel about to lament that he was long overdue for a haircut before he caught sight of Amanda doing her best impression of a corpse. The bed dipped with his weight and he chuckled when she slapped a hand out from under her and made a grabbing motion. His fingers naturally laced with hers as he leaned over her to nudge her head to the side with his cheek. She let out another groaning grumbling whining noise and huffed some of her hair away from her mouth. Kyle settled for lifting the back of the hand he was holding and pressing a kiss to it while using his free hand to excavate Amanda’s face. To show thanks, she mumbled gibberish.

“Could the zombie controlling her body give me my girlfriend back please?” Kyle teased with a boyish grin as he reached out to gently start pushing Amanda onto her back.

“She’s dead,” Amanda huffed with melodramatic flair, keeping her eyes closed as she limply let Kyle maneuver her however he pleased.

“That’s a shame. I quite liked her.” As he spoke, Kyle shifted on the bed to take her feet into his lap, took off her socks, and began massaging her legs. The banter died as Amanda became capable of only humming in delight. His large hands made quick progress up her legs, magically able to seek and destroy all the knots of tension until Amanda was rendered a purring puddle of contentment. Kyle grinned, extremely satisfied with his work, and moved on top of her, shifting her thighs to box his torso. 

“There you are,” He framed her face with his hands before dropping down to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

Amanda let out a pleased whine, eyes still closed, before puckering her lips like a fish and making kissy noises. Kyle burst out laughing at the sight and she languidly cracked open one eye to grin back at him as he lowered himself once more. They manage to kiss through each other's smiles and with a tilt of his head the kiss ebbed into something more heated. Amanda reached up to loop her arms around his neck but Kyle caught her wrists and slowly moved them until he had her pinned to the bed with her hands above her head held down with one of his hands. She let out a low moan as Kyle brushed her bottom lip with his tongue before catching it between his teeth and gently nibbled it. By the time he pulled away to let them breathe, Amanda was writhing against him seeking any amount of friction to distract her from the sheer amount of arousal coursing through her. Looking up at Kyle didn't help as his brown eyes were completely blown out, appearing almost black, and he was staring at her like she was a meal he didn't know where to start with.

"These stay here," he rumbled, giving her pinned wrists a gentle squeeze before lifting his hand in order to slip it under her shirt.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled softly to himself as he drank in the sight of her barely trembling, barely able to keep herself in check and he has only just started. He felt her thighs squeeze against his hips every so often and he flashed a knowing smirk just as his fingertips brushed against the underside of her bra. He deftly pushed her shirt over her chest and snuck his hand behind her back to undo the bra clasp in record time then pushed her bra up and off her breasts. Amanda kept her gaze on his face as his eyes dropped and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips.

"Touch me," she whispered, already breathless despite him not doing anything, Kyle's eyes flicked back to her face and he raised an eyebrow expectantly and she hurried to add, "please?"

He gave a little nod and smile, shifting so he could trail a mix of wet kisses and soft bites along the curve of her ribcage as a hand cupped her breast, his thumb ghosting over her peaked nipple. She gave little gasps and choked out moans that went straight to his cock and as he kissed his way up her sternum he pressed himself down against the bed to keep himself in check. His fingers occupied themselves by toying with her nipple as his mouth covered the other, using his tongue tip to trace around it before gently sucking and using his teeth to tug on the bud. The noises she was making now almost had him lose his composure and rush things but he knew a little patience was going to be worth it. 

As he was moving to attend equal attention to her other breast she gasped out, "Kyle, I need you-" a moan interrupted her begging as he nipped the inside flesh of her chest.   
"I know what you need." He all but growled firmly before taking her neglected nipple into his mouth. Amanda was writhing against him, rolling her hips against nothing out of desperation but she made sure to keep her wrists firmly above her head. She wanted to touch him, run her hands through his hair, drag her nails across his scalp and down to his shoulders, but she knew there would be consequences to breaking his rules. Delicious consequences but she didn't need further punishment after her day, they both knew that.

Kyle lifted off her body, discarding his shirt before he focused on getting her out of her pants. As he hooked his fingers under the waistbands, he locked eyes with her and they both held their breath for a moment as a wave of electric longing surged between them. The tension fizzled when her pants became tangled around her ankles and refused to come away smoothly. Kyle chuckled as he yanked one leg free while she giggled and kicked until her pants were flung off into some corner to be forgotten. His pants came off with little effort but much to her disappointment the boxer briefs stayed on. 

He reached up to poke at her pouting bottom lip with a grin, “use your words.”  
“Please?” Amanda tried but was answered by Kyle shaking his head while his fingers trailed down her chin to her throat, past her collarbones, over her stomach to settle on tracing along her hip bones.  
“T-take off your boxers,” her voice caught in her throat as his fingers moved to her sex, “please.” It came out weak as Kyle swiped along her folds before straightening. He made a bit of a show of licking his fingers clean while his other hand tugged down his underwear. He didn’t give her a lot of time to drink in the view as he surged forward, covering her body with his. A hand moved down her thigh, fingers digging in and leaving scorching trails before taking hold of her knee and urging her to hook her legs behind the small of his back. The other hand slid up the bed until he reached her hand that was twisting the sheets in anticipation, threading their fingers together after he coaxed the fabric from her grasp. Kyle bit down on his lip to stifle his noises as he slid into her and she let out a truly satisfied moan that made it damn near impossible to keep his composure.

Once completely inside, he pressed his forehead to hers and waited until the sharp edge of bliss dulled enough to let her open her eyes. He felt one of her heels dig into his back and breathlessly chuckled at her impatience but got the hint nonetheless. Maintaining eye contact added a level of difficulty to rolling his hips as she felt positively divine it was almost overwhelming. He knew he was doing something right as she was making these little whines and gasps that drew out a growl in response from him. He felt her nails sink into his shoulder and his hips snapped forward automatically, ignoring the fact that she was breaking the rules. Her grip on his hand became lax as she was bombarded by too much at once when he picked up the pace, dropping his head to nuzzle into the curve of her neck and letting his teeth glide across the delicate flesh. She dissolved into a series of babbled pleas and his name repeated like a broken prayer. That veneer of control rapidly crumbling, he reached down with his spare hand and held her hip, adjusting the angle ever so slightly. He grinned into her shoulder as the action forced a short screech from her that descended into a string of curses. 

The only warning he had was his name choked out and her nails clawing up his back. Amanda’s body arched up and she seemed suspended in time before collapsing into a series of spasms that drew him to orgasm with her. Kyle cut off his shout by biting down on his lip, surging his hips into her one last time and forcing his arm to vibrate with the strain of supporting his entire weight. After the wave of euphoria washed over them, he made sure to topple beside her and hissed as they came apart. With their fingers still laced together, he drew her closer and peppered her face with kisses until she was giggling.

“You should go to the bathroom,” he mumbled before sitting up and searching the room for where the hell he tossed his underwear.

“When I can feel my legs,” Amanda replied sleepily, wearing a cat like grin and stretching out across the bed. She burst out laughing when she caught sight of Kyle fist pumping with his boxers in his hand.


End file.
